harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho Chang (Prince's World)
Cho Mei Gale (née Chang) (b. 9 June 1979) was a half-blood witch and animagus of both Chinese and Scottish descent and daughter of Qi Sheng "Jason" Chang and his Muggle wife Delores (née Henderson). Born in Glasgow, Cho’s father, Qi Sheng, was an auror for the Ministry who had immigrated to Scotland at a young age, while her mother Delores was a muggle pilot. Relationships Gabriel Gale Cho and Gabriel first met directly after he was Sorted into Gryffindor, and the two enjoyed an immediate connection to each other, despite her being in a relationship with Cedric at the time. Cho and Gabriel frequently met up in the library in order to aid each others in their studies, with Cho being Gabriel's life saver with regards to Charms homework. As time passed, the two became closer friends and Cho battled her growing feelings and unsuccessfully attempted to push them away and remain faithful to Cedric, which boiled over into a very public break-up when Cedric demanded that she stop seeing Gabriel. The first to come to Cho's comfort was Gabriel, and the two went on a date to Hogsmeade two days after the incident. That night, the two consummated their relationship in a cave and officially began dating. Cho engaged in a lot of PDA with Gabriel, often getting him to give her piggybacks and kissing him publicly several times, and Cho’s love for Gabriel continued to grow. Cho’s love for him would be put to the test when she and Marietta both followed Gabriel into the forbidden forest after a session in the library. Hiding in a bush with Marietta, Cho witnessed Gabriel transform into a werewolf and was horrified, though the moment Gabriel saw Cho and then ran off, Cho knew that Gabriel wasn’t a monster, knowing that he probably would’ve attacked if he was. Cho even began studying how to become an animagus so that she could keep Gabriel company. When Gabriel began isolating himself from everyone, including her, Cho became increasingly worried about him and tried to approach him so that she could assure him. After a few days, Cho found Gabriel in the cave that he showed her on their first date and declared that her love for him hasn’t changed and assured him that she didn’t think he was a monster. Cho then made love to Gabriel in the cave just like they did on their first date. Mason Gale II Despite having him at 17, not being prepared and the hardships she faced because of Mason’s birth, Cho loved Mason with all her heart and was determined to be a good mother to Mason with Gabriel’s support. Dean Gale Julia Gale Marietta Edgecome Marietta was Cho's best friend during school and the two were inseperable ever since their sorting. The two shared a sister-sister relationship and were able to confide their deepest thoughts to each other. Marietta also played a central role to one of the biggest parts of her school life; her relationship with Cedric Diggory and later Gabriel Gale. Marietta was the one that initially introduced Cho and Cedric to each other and took pride that the pair got together after the Yule Ball. Marietta was immensely disappointed that Cho and Cedric never worked out in the long run and was even less impressed that she began dating Gabriel directly after. Cho never knew of Marietta's initial disapproval as she kept it to herself but that all changed when the two followed Gabriel into the Forbidden Forest one full moon in November and they both saw Gabriel transform into a werewolf, with Marietta revealing his werewolf status to the entire school the next day and declaring him a monster. For the next 3 days, when Gabriel isolated himself, Marietta constantly told Cho to forget about Gabriel, declaring that he was nothing but a monster and that he doesn't love her. It all came to a head when Marietta admitted to Cho that she revealed Gabriel’s werewolf status to everyone and that she never approved of her relationship with Gabriel. Livid and enraged by her friend’s actions, Cho punched Marietta in the face in front of everyone in the great hall and declared that Gabriel wasn’t a monster, she still loved him and that their friendship was over. Cedric Diggory Cedric was Cho’s boyfriend during her 5th and 6th years. She first met Cedric when Marietta set him and Cho up to go to the Yule Ball together. During their time at the Yule Ball, Cho was drawn by Cedric’s charm and courtesy, and they immediately hit it off. Category:Prince's World Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:British individuals Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Hogwarts class of 1997 Category:Married individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Seekers Category:Ravenclaws Quidditch Team